Sugar Son
by CrimsonNi
Summary: The war against the Titans is over, but Eren is still not safe in the grasp of the law. What will be decided? Some Manga/Anime spoilers. Levi POV. A lot of Levi cursing


He barged in into the cabin with bright red cheeks and fingers.

It felt absolutely claustrophobic with all of these bodies squeezed into the cabin. Levi could barely contain the scowl off of his face as he imagined the increasing heat causing sweat and that sweat evaporating to touch him all over! Why couldn't they do this outside? Oh right, because it was negative 2 degrees and the snow equated to wet, which would later equate to dirty soaking clothes inside! He just couldn't win, could he?

But there was something amiss despite all of these people here. Something was off, but he couldn't place it at first, for whatever reason. For a split second, Levi berated himself for being as smart as he was but not being able to catch on to the situation going on around him quickly. He suddenly knew what was wrong; it was much too quiet in here, barely the sound of a congested, sniffling nose even though there were so many people. Erwin was sitting in the main room surrounded by other strategists, Hanji, and their newest smartass during the war, Armin. Other soldiers of the Survey Corps were spread throughout the cabin while regular idiotic soldiers of the Military Police were glaring demonic holes at the source of all of this, Eren Jeager.

Levi POV:

I see now why I was called in...

The holocaust against the Titans finally ended in a horrific blood bath that surely depleted the human population by more than half. Eren, the lucky BUT selfish fuck, went out in the center of the battlefield and fought against all odds. When it came to the Ape titan, it was a battle that even I could not believe to have witnessed and although I would never admit it to his face, I secretly feared numerous times when Eren was being sliced and beaten down. It was a sloppy battle and for all any of us knew, it could have lasted for days. It was not a battle any human could interfere in, so we watched, we waited, and finally, he won. Eren stood in the center, covered in the most vile of fluids from head to fucking toe, but if there was one thing to admire, it was the piercing green eyes that shined right through that shit, and the victorious smile he let out. That was three days ago.

Since then, Eren healed along with the rest of us who couldn't believe it was finally over and done with and who needed rest and recovery. But then the Military Police come knocking at the door, some with smug faces, others with cranky, wrinkled faces, claiming that charges have been filed against Eren. No one else, no other soldier, just Eren...are they fucking kidding me? Fear slowly crawled through me and even though he was a master of the poker face like me, I could tell the same thing passed through Erwin.

"What are the charges?" He asked.

"The fact that he is the last remaining titan. The citizens are fearful that despite the end of the war, the continuance of Eren Jeager's existence may change the hope of that. The court agrees that this is a matter that needs to be dealt with under the justice of the law."

"This is ridiculous," Erwin growled. "He saved us all from extinction and this is how you repay him?!"

The soldier curled his lip to show off his teeth; what did the fucker think he had, fangs like a wolf? If anything, he looked like a retard with a lip condition. It was like they didn't want to acknowledge or give credit to Eren at all. They continued to glare t him, but he didn't seemed fazed at all. He stood there with an almost calm-like expression, which I wasn't sure if it unnerved me or relaxed me.

"We have to make an arrest," the soldier said. He approached Eren with caution, which almost had me smirking; good, let him be aware of the dangerous territory he's walked himself in. As carefully as he could, he motioned for Eren to turn so he could clasp the cuffs around his wrist.

"NO!" A loud voice boomed. Mikasa, normally the quiet calculating one, threw herself towards Eren and grabbed his shirt to pull him forward. The one's named Jean and Connie took a hold of her arms but as an experienced fighter, she knew how to sway herself out of their grasp and clutch at Eren with all of her might. She cried her No's and Dont's but it was all to no avail in the end. Eren looked so broken at Mikasa's defeat.

"I know this is much to ask, but I won't see any of them until the trial, right? Couldn't I just have a few minutes to say goodbye? Please, it won't take long," Eren asked the soldier. The fuck was he being polite for?! He ought to bite the fucker on the hand to teach him some damn respect...

"Tch," the idiot responded. "Make it quick." All of the soldiers for the Military Police waited outside while Eren turned to face the rest of us.

Mikasa went to grab Eren again but he moved back to prevent her from doing so. A mixed look of confusion and pain crossed her features. "Mikasa, listen to me, I don't want you to cause any trouble."

"What?!" She shouted. "Eren, why, why are you so...so calm about this! Do you know what this means, they're going to-!"

"I know," he said softly. A very light chuckle coursed through him. "I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks. I've always had one of two options since the beginning of all of this. I either grow old and die fighting against titans, or I die by their hands, as a titan, after the fight against the titans is over. I never had a choice."

We all seemed at a loss because the brat was right. I had forgotten about it, but ever since Eren came into the custody of the Survey Corps, I knew that the kid would never have a chance at a straight forward future.

"Eren, we can work something out. Just have a little faith in us," Armin pleaded.

Eren turned to face him and gave such a weak smile that I wanted to punch him through the wall. Before he could respond, the soldier returned with his dumbass face and yelled that time was up. Eren nodded and followed the path to the door, pausing before he stepped out onto the snow. "Just make sure they don't dissect me, Commander, Hanji...Corporal," he whispered the last part as he shyly looked from Erwin and then to me.

"You little shit," I growled venomously. I just felt so angry at how fucking nonchalant he was taking all of this, and then he has the nerve to ask a favor!

Eren blushed despite my ire and quickly turned back to face the outside. The cabin remained silent hours after Eren's arrest.

*5 Days Later*

News of the brat's trial spread around like stupidity, so a national date was set on when the trial was to be held. It was unbearable to hear how many of them wished for Eren's death and demise which had my blood boiling and fists clenching. During the five days, I had all but murdered anyone who so much as uttered his name oddly. Mikasa and Armin were no different, but surprisingly, Erwin was just was violent in his defense. The courthouse was a madhouse but the sharp snap of the gavel had everyone shutting the hell up (thank god). It was silent for a few minutes until the two doors opened and Eren was lead forward by that asshat with a lip condition; I instantly knew Eren was not okay. He didn't have any bruises that I could see (if they were minor then they could have easily healed) but his clothes were tattered and his eyes were unfocused and exhausted. His whole appearance seemed disheveled and off balance-just what the hell did they do to him?! Two soldiers carried the tall pole that was used the last time and posted Eren to it with his hands cuffed behind him. The gavel slammed again to call attention to everyone, Eren included.

The judge this time was a tall brunet woman with blue eyes; she was young (but who can tell anymore, I'm a prime example), looked sharp, and even dangerous.

"Mr. Jeager, I am Judge Sanders and I will be the one to decide on your fate today. You are charged with the death penalty because of your genetic mutation to which you are capable of transforming into a titan. Do you understand the charges that are against you?"

"Yes, your Honor," Eren replied. His voice didn't waiver or hesitate. Was he really ready to die? Despite...

"Good, then let's begin. Nile, you may being your testimony."

And for what felt like the longest period of my life, Nile and his idiotic lackeys, one by one, gave their testimony on why it is best for Eren Jeager to be killed. His lame ass excuse is to avoid civil war. Then some citizens with powerful communal ties were allowed to speak their peace in voice for themselves and their fellow peers. Of course they spouted nonsense about how Eren could turn evil or how he can find a mate (how hilarious) and breed an army of titan children. I should have been angry when Hanji's eyes lit up at that idea...

Then finally, FINALLY, it was the Survey Corps' turn to speak on behalf of the brat. Erwin spoke flawlessly about all of Eren's accomplishments and how hard he worked. Mikasa spoke quickly but firmly but her eyes were too narrow in hatred so that might have back fired. Armin spoke with elegance that almost mirrored Erwin, but he held more innocence in his voice and that held a bit more merit, I think. When it was my turn, I realized that my mind was at a blank, yet my mouth was moving. What was I even saying? No one seemed shocked or confused so I guess I wasn't saying anything stupid. But the whole time I was speaking, I was staring right at Eren, looking at him, hoping to see those green eyes pulse with emotion. He stared right back and I instantly knew, this wasn't going to be easy. Not that I thought so before, but if they really were to execute Eren, I know for a fact now that his death would be one death that I could never get over. I would mourn.

I felt myself blink and the spell that held just the two of us dispersed and opened up once again to let everyone else in. It was Hanji's turn to speak and considering that she was a scientist with scientific and medical knowledge backed up in her brain, she spoke much differently than the rest of us. She was more articulate, detailed, and she mentioned certain aspects about Eren as a human and titan that I had never thought before. She described how although his emotions are tied to how his titan form may react, Eren has enough maturity to appropriately respond, react, and control himself. However, when the judge asked about about him in the biological sense, Hanji had to shamefully admit that she had not had the opportunity to know yet. It is a very high possibility that Eren could have a child that carries that genetic mutation.

When all testimonies were done, Judge Sanders crossed her fingers together (clearly she was as exhausted and tired as we all were from the long trial) and rested her chin atop. "Mr. Jeager, before I make the final decision, is there any final words you wold like to say that you think the court should hear?"

The court was met with a pregnant silence and then Eren lifted his gaze to the judge. "Yes, your Honor."

"You may proceed."

I could see him take a deep breath. "I...I'm unsure if I really am a monster. But when I was born, I was born as a human. I came from...a beautiful human mom," he said with a twitch of a smile. "When I was really young, my mother gave me the silliest nickname I have ever heard. She use to call me 'Sugar Son' and till this day, I have no idea why. She never said. I hated when she called me this name and even when I begged her to stop, she still called me that from time to time.

I always argued with my mother, we were both hot-headed people. The...The day Wall Maria was breached, some of the debris hit my house and crushed her legs. I had argued with her that day also. Funny thing, we argued about me joining the Survey Corps, since it was my dream as a child. Right before she died, the both of argued again because I stubbornly believed that I could lift the house and save her. But Mikasa and I had to be saved before a titan grabbed a hold of my mom." Eren grew quiet for a short moment, taking a deep shuddering breath. "I s-saw her being squeezed...before being...torn apart. It's not...It's not the healthiest image for a child to see.

Five years later, I'm part of the Survey Corps anyway, vowing to kill all of the titans in name of my mother, but finding out as surprisingly as everyone, that the very thing I despised the most, ironically, I'm one of them. Still, I don't know if I'm a monster. But what I can say is that a _real_ monster wouldn't wish more than anything else in the world to hear his mother call him that stupid name at least one damn last time. No, not a real one."

The courtroom grew eerily quiet long after Eren finished his story. With a quick look around, anyone could spot some people growing misty eyed, others who looked angry and gruff coming in, now looked softer and guilty. Maybe this is exactly what we needed! Judge Sanders cleared her throat and stood from her seat. "I will deliberate and consider all testimonies as well as Mr. Jeager's and will call you back when I've made a decision." Another slam of her gavel and everyone dispersed.

Everyone part of the Survery Corps stood silent as we watched Eren being taken away by two soldiers. I couldn't help myself any longer, I just ran up to him, despite the rude protests of the soldiers, and took Eren's surprised face as my own personal trophy before I placed a firm but chaste kiss on his lips.

"If the verdict is guilty, I'll break us out," I rumbled deeply.

"Wha-?" Eren blushed deeply, presenting me with a shade I hadn't had the pleasure of seeing in a long while.

"I'm serious. I...I love you. I know we argued about it before all this shit happened, but I mean it. I do."

Eren's big eyes couldn't have widened any further but then they shrunk to accommodate the tears he had spilling all over his face. The two soldiers who were shocked senseless during their little dialogue pulled Eren harshly outside of the courtroom. They were lucky I was too distracted with our escape plan, otherwise I would loved to firmly plant my foot up their asses. Now it was just playing the waiting game.

*2 Hours Later*

Judge Sanders called everyone back into the courtroom and Eren was brought back inside where his eyes immediately searched for mine and blushed when they succeeded. Once everyone was seated, Judge Sanders slammed her gavel three times before speaking.

"Mr. Jeager."

"Yes, your Honor."

"I must admit, your case brought much stress for me. Both sides of the argument made valid points on whether you should continue to live or not. Admittedly, the requirement of a judge is to not only judge, but to consider the best interest of the public and to choose wisely when doing so. Although that is the case, I must admit that I found you guilty before I even had the respect to know anything about you."

Her speech made my heart sink slightly. I shook my head slightly. No, that's fine, I'll break us out if need be.

"However, your story about your mother had me thinking that you, in many ways, are still but a child. You may have experienced some hardships, you may have developed an adult's mentality, but you are still a child. Being a judge behind this wall, I can only imagine what lengths you had to push yourself through to become the hero of humanity. Mr. Jeager, if I were to decide to find you not guilty, what would you answer?"

Eren did not even hesitate before answering. "I would wish to remain in the military in serving humanity. But I also wish to travel with my friend and see the ocean I have read so much about in books."

"You wish to settle down and have children? Grandchildren?"

"Settle down? I am ready, but I am still too young for children."

"But you still wish to have them? Even if it is possible that they can be born with titan genes?"

Eren smiled before he answered this. "I think it would be rather hard to pass down my titan powers; gays have yet to find a way to procreate. In the meantime, I would just prefer to settle with my...partner."

All eyes widened at his confession, but I was proud. He held no shame (not that he needed to) and he was obvious about it. Sanders started at Eren for a moment before her gavel came down once again-hard. She loves to hit that thing, huh? "My decision has been made. In consideration of everything both parties had said, I declare that Eren Jeager is NOT GUILTY!"

The Survey Corps erupted in cheer and joy! We hooted and hollard and even though we were still furious with the stupidity of the Military Police, we gave them some cheer as well. Eren was instantly uncuffed and when he was, he ran into my arms without a single fuck given on who was watching. I didn't care either. Our celebration lasted for hours and it drifted into some days. How that happened, who knows, but all I knew was that Eren was in my arms, young, healthy, and happy, as he made me feel.

"I love you," he said the first night we reunited on our bed.

"Brat," I whispered. "I love you, too."


End file.
